The present invention relates to a self-service terminal, and is particularly directed to a document diverter apparatus for use in a self-service terminal, such as a cheque cashing ATM.
A cheque cashing ATM allows a registered user, who typically does not have a bank account, to cash a cheque and receive money from the ATM in a public access, unattended environment. A user typically registers with an institution that owns or operates cheque cashing ATMs, and provides identification information (such as a social security number) and information about a cheque (usually a pay cheque) that he/she regularly receives. The registered user is typically provided with a card to initiate a cheque cashing transaction at a cheque cashing ATM. The cheque information typically includes details of how frequently a cheque is paid (for example, every week), who the cheque is paid by (that is, the payor of the cheque), the payor's bank details (for example, a bank code identifying the name of the bank), the typical amount that the cheque is made out for, and such like.
To cash a cheque, a user enters his/her card at a cheque cashing ATM, then enters a cheque to be cashed through a cheque slot in the ATM's fascia. A cheque transport mechanism receives the entered cheque and transports the cheque in a forward direction along a cheque transport path to a number of locations within the ATM to process this cheque. If the cheque is valid, and the details printed on the cheque match the cheque information provided during registration, then the ATM informs the user of a surcharge that will be applied if the user wishes to cash the cheque. If the user does not agree to the surcharge, then the cheque transport mechanism operates to transport the cheque in the reverse direction along the same cheque transport path to return the cheque to the user via the cheque slot. If the user agrees to the surcharge, then cash is dispensed to the user and the cheque transport mechanism operates to transport the cheque along a different cheque transport path to a storage bin within the ATM.
A diverter mechanism is usually used to divert a cheque from one cheque transport path to the other cheque transport path. The typical diverter mechanism includes a number of curved blades which are shifted from one position to another position to divert the cheque from the one cheque transport path to the other cheque transport path. A drawback in using known diverter mechanisms is that they are often associated with relatively higher levels of document jams. This occurs because a folded or crumpled document (i.e., a folded or crumpled cheque in this case) has a tendency to jam when it is deflected around a corner or tight curve such as in the area of a diverter mechanism. The resistance of the folded or crumpled cheque causes the cheque to crumple. Once the cheque starts to crumple, it tends to bunch up and jam.
When a cheque jam occurs, the ATM may be out of service for hours until a service call is made. Since a service engineer is normally not on site in a self-service environment, the cost of servicing the call is relatively expensive. It would be desirable to provide a diverter mechanism for use in a self-service environment such that the risk of document jams, especially as documents are being transported in the area of the diverter mechanism, is reduced.